


Fated By a Box

by sayunoque



Series: Love Disease //DreamNotFound (one-shots) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayunoque/pseuds/sayunoque
Summary: Some have a box that will be opened by their fated significant other, some have a box and a key to let them choose their significant other. Even, rarely ever, a box can have 2 keyholes.This one is about a man that seeks acceptance by his keyholder, however.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Love Disease //DreamNotFound (one-shots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166492
Kudos: 21





	Fated By a Box

At 16, everyone had been either given a box with a lock, or a key to open a box. Some was given both.

The box had 2 items in it if the key was in someone else's hands. If both was given to one person, then there was one item in it. 

The item symbolized the person that it belonged to. One item was made for the key holder, while the other was made for the box's keeper. If it was just one person, then that was made for the loner by fate.

Loner by fate... Well, they can always find another one like them, and date. Marry, live together forever with children. Depended on their own choices.

Meanwhile, for the ones that shared the box, they were fated together. To be one, to be together forever.

It was pretty common for people to have a same gender partner by fate. Or to have opposite gender. It didn't matter. Nobody cared.

Sometimes, rarely, there would be a box with two keyholes. Meaning that they are not two, but three people that is made for one another. Polyamory soulmates.

For this story, it focuses on a man that is so obsessed to find his soulmate. He hoped that he can find the one that will fulfill his emptiness. His incomplete life.

He always carried the box with himself. Never left it at home. He was so curious and obsessed with the idea of finding his soulmate.

Today, he was sitting in a cafe, waiting for his friend. His friend had found his soulmates. Yes, he had two soulmates.

His eyes sparkled once he saw the man step in. "Yo, Dream." He smiled brightly. "How have you been, Sapnap? Haven't talked for a week."

Sapnap chuckled as he sat down across Dream. "Pretty good, just got to on a date with Quackity and Karl. We getting into it so much." Dream seemd happy for Sapnap.

"I'm so happy for you, makes me feel jealous." He said in a frustrated way. Sapnap laughed. "I'm sure you'll find the one, give it some time."

Dream was not just curious but worried. But not about disabilities, or anything. Just that the other is one of those people that is against soulmates, and doesn't want to be tied by fate's strings.

Sapnap gave him a sympathetic look when he saw his expression. "It will be fine. I'm sure they will choose to be with you, even if they're against it." Dream just stayed silent.

"...I don't think so. You know the whole reason why I want them to just accept the fate." He wasn't able to look in Sapnap's eyes. "Ah... Don't think like that, Dream."

Dream lifted his glasses up, making sure that his eyes were not seen through the thick, black lenses. He pulled his hood. "It's the only way I know, how can I not?"

Sapnap frowned. "You can change it, it's not impossible." Dream snorted. "It's not easy either. Kinda sick of faking confidence, you know?" He laid his chin on the table.

Sapnap understood him. He used be the same. He wished that he can find his soulmate that will accept, and make him become better. He just genuinely wanted his best friend to be the dorky nerd he is without being scared of rejection.

"Dream, let's sing." Sapnap said out of nowhere.

Dream raised an eyebrow. "Sing? With this many people? Where we are not alone together? Where everyone can see and hear us?"

Rolling his eyes, Sapnap smiled. "Time is an illusion that helps things make sense," He sang in a sweet tone.

Dream's eyes wandered around the area, seeing thay some people were staring at them now.

"So we are always living in the present tense." Sapnap signaled him to join in with a small smile. Dream felt himself sweat in anxiety.

"D...Don't push me to... sing..." A quiet tone that was barely audible. "Come on, don't break a homie's heart!" That made him chuckle quietly.

He stayed silent. "It seems unforgivable when a good thing ends," Sapnap continued anyway. Determined to get him into it.

A guy with a guitar next to them started playing the song. Sapnap's smile grew bigger. "But you and I will always be back then."

"You and I will always be back then." The guy with the guitar sang. His voice was sweet, soothing. "You and I will always be back then." Sapnap continued.

"You and I will always be back then." They sang at the same time.

They started singing together as people around them cheered with soft claps that rhythmed. "Singing, will happen, happening happened."

"Will happen, happening happened. And... will happen again and again. 'Cause you and I will always be back then."

Before any of them can continue, Dream couldn't resist and continued. "If there was some amazing force outside of time to take us back to where we were..." His voice was so sweet, Sapnap smiled as he let him go on. 

"And hang each moment up like pictures on the wall, inside a billion tiny frames so that we can see it all, all, all..." Sapnap and the guy with the guitar joined in with the next lines.

"It would look like, will happen, happening happened." Sapnap smiled brightly. "Will happen, happening happened. And... will happen again and again." The guitar guy smiled brightly as well.

Dream had a small smile on his face. "'Cause you and I will always be back then. 'Cause you and I will always be back then." He closed his eyes "'Cause you and I will always be back then."

Only Dream and Sapnap was singing now. "That's why... you and I will always be best friends."

Everyone was cheering now, some clapping. Dream felt a bit overwhelmed once he realized that many people were there, but there was no hate. Only cheering and smiles. He felt a bit happy, flustered.

He gave a sheepish smile the guy that joined in with them. "I'm Wilbur Soot, you can call me Will by the way." He gave them a smile as he turned his seat to them.

"You are pretty cool, can I have your number? Would be cool to hang out with you. One of my fiancés that can also play the guitar with you!" Sapnap rambled in excitement. Wilbur chuckled.

He unlocked his phone and handed his phone to Sapnap. Sapnap typed his number and saved it. "Text me when you feel like it!" He said with an excited grin. Dream just silently watched them.

Suddenly, Wilbur handed his phone over to Dream. "Huh?" Wilbur smiled. "I want to hang out with you as well, you got a nice voice. I would like to make a song with you." Dream felt flattered and flustered.

"O-Oh... Okay." He took the phone and entered his number in. He just put the name 'Dream' for himself, and noticed that Sapnap saved himself as 'Hot cafe guy', which made him wheeze.

Wilbur raised an eyebrow until he took the phone in his hands, and saw the name. He snorted before changing it to 'Dream's confident bff'.

Wilbur seemed to get an idea. "Hey, I got this friend that I'm sure you guys will get along perfectly well. He will be here soon. I was waiting for him." Sapnap seemed excited.

"Heck yeah! New friend. Especially good for you, right, Dream?" Sapnap turned his head to Dream. Dream silently nodded.

Dream wondered if the guy had a key or a box. If it was a key, there was a chance they might be soulmates. The thought of that chance made him excited, but he didn't want to come off as a freak to Wilbur. Especially the one that will come there soon.

Wilbur got up and pushed his table next to Dream and Sapnap's. Now, their tables were one. Sapnap and Wilbur had been talking for a bit now.

"So, your soul item is a beanie?" Wilbur nodded with a smile. He had a red beanie on his head. "That is cool! One of my soulmates' has a beanie too. His is dark blue, his name is also on it."

Wilbur liked that. "That's pretty cool. It has the name of who it belongs to." Sapnap nodded. "Of course! Also, do you have a soulmate or.."

"No. I got the key and box at the start." Sapnap gave him a sympathetic face. "It's fine, I can still find someone if I really want to anyway. Not that I want to, to be honest."

And then a man entered, with black sunglasses on his head. He had a blue sweater, with sleeves white. There was a small red retangle with white frame around it in the middle of his sweater, white '404' written on it. His black jeans and his white-red sneakers fit well together.

Dream stared at him, luckily his glasses hiding that he is staring at him. The man looked around, and once he spotted Wilbur, he started walking that way.

Wilbur smiled once he saw the man. "George, you are finally here. You missed the wonderful song we sang together." George sat down across Wilbur, raising an eyebrow.

"Who are these people, Wilbur?" George sounded confused. "I'm Sapnap and this is Dream!" Sapnap said with an upbeat voice. "Hi." Dream said quietly with a small wave, his voice going slightly high-pitched like it always does whenever he says hi.

George stared at Dream for a bit, checking him out. Dream felt like he is being judged so his eyes wondered around, slightly sweating. "I like your hoodie," 

Dream felt confused. "Huh?" He muttered quietly. "I like your hoodie, seems pretty comfortable. I don't know if it's green or yellow, however..." Dream was confused more by that last comment for a secone until he got it.

"You are colorblind?" He tilted his head curiously. George found that a bit cute. "Yeah, protanopia." Dream smiled. "Red-green one, that's cool." George was surprised that he knew the terms.

George smiled back. "You know the terms? Not many cares enough to search it up." Dream chuckled. "Yeah, but I got a colorblind friend. He has mild colorblindness."

"He is one of my soulmates! His name is Karl!" Sapnap butted in with an excited voice. George snorted at how much he seems to talk about his soulmates. "How lovesick." Dream commented, rolling his eyes.

Sapnap offered to change seats with George, so that he can talk to Wilbur. They seemed to want to talk. George and Dream was sitting silently now. A bit awkward atmosphere, but not uncomfortable anyway.

Dream decided to break it. "So... Got any soulmate or...?" George nodded. "Yeah, I got the key. So I don't know if I'm one of those rare ones or just got one." Dream was curious if his key would fit his box's keyhole.

"Really? I got a box! I am very interested in finding my soulmate, actually." He said, smiling brightly. "What's the symbol?" Dream nervously looked away. "Uhm... A smiley face keyhole." George's eyes widened.

He seemed to blush now. "That's my key..." Dream felt his heart skip a beat. He felt shocked as Wilbur and Sapnap turned their head to them in shock.

"I, uhm. Sorry for being your soulmate, George, I..." Dream said quietly, sweating. He was scared that he will reject him. "If... If you don't want to, I can just..." Wilbur had a soft expression on his face.

Wilbur was reminded of someone. A friend so close to him, who apologized his soulmate several times when he found out. His soulmate was against 'soulmates' so they just left. 

The guy was scared of what Dream was scared of. Worst part, the guy had no self-esteem. He hated himself, and this just made him completely suidical. Wilbur remembered the last phone call.

The phone call before his death. "I need to... I need to go." Dream said, getting up. Wilbur's eyes teared up, scared that it will happen again.

George grabbed Dream's wrist, getting up. "No, don't you dare." Dream was sweating anxiously. "I didn't even say anything, what are you apologizing for?" Dream silently stared at the ground, not turning his face to George at all.

"I am not against soulmates. I think there has to be a reason why one is fated, since there are people that doesn't have one, or have two." George said as he let go of Dream.

Dream felt his face heat up. This was what he wished for. Someone who just doesn't leave him heartbroken.

Wilbur calmed down, and felt happy. If it went differently, he would been overprotective for Dream, even though they just met. "So, uhm..." George said, a bit awkwardly.

"Would you like to go somewhere else and... get to know each other?" He suggested, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Dream turned around to him, and jumped over the table, which he ended up on George.

George was surprised, but he giggled. "I take this as a yes." Dream smiled, and helped him get up. George didn't let go of Dream's hand, winking.

Dream felt flustered but held his hand back. Dream suggested a place to go since he knows this place better than George, as a Florida man.

Sapnap sighed with a smile, rolling his eyes. Wilbur felt his heart melt to see George finally finding his soulmate, whom he kept on talking about, even though he knew nothing about his soulmate.


End file.
